Kiss the girl
by Runa E.V
Summary: One-shot. ¿No eres capaz de besarla, cierto? Sólo sigue la canción, Naruto. NaruSaku.


Notas de autor: Este es un songfic de la pareja NaruSaku, si no les gusta la pareja, mal por ustedes.

Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador. Este fic está basado en la canción "Kiss the girl" de Ashley Tisdale. No escribo esto con fines de lucro. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Kiss the girl**

Ahí está ella, sentada en la banca con expresión abatida. Su pelo te encanta. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? Es tan poco común aquel tono rosado, que difícilmente podrías confundirla con otra persona.

Ella no tiene mucho que decirte, solo el típico: "¡Naruto eres un tonto!", o más común aún, golpearte con su sorprendente fuerza. Y su expresión de fastidio, reservada para ti, es realmente única. ¿No?

Pero todo se lo perdonas, es verdad. Tú estás tan fascinado con ella que ni siquiera te paras a pensar en lo que quiere. Y hay algo sobre ella que tú deberías saber, un algo muy especial, que desconoces por completo. Tú, en estos momentos, solo sabes que quieres besarla.

Te gusta, y lo sabes. Te mueres de ganas de tratar de robarle un beso, ¿Verdad? No lo niegues, mírala y trata de negarlo. No puedes, ¿a que no?

Quizás también le gustes, ¿por qué no?

No sabes como decírselo, ¿decirle que te gusta? ¡Nunca lo harías! Y no hay posibilidades para ti a menos que hables, ella no es vidente. Y tú tampoco. ¿Cómo saber si le gustas?

Sabes que hay una manera de saberlo, y no, no es preguntándoselo. Ve sin decir una palabra, sin decir una simple palabra. Sólo ve y bésala.

¡Sí! Esa es la solución mi querido amigo. Sabes que la timidez te gana, y eso que no eres tímido. Pero no te atreves a besarla. Tienes miedo ¿eh? Miedo a que te rechace.

¡Dios, esto sí que es difícil!

¿No es una pena? La vas a perder, a menos que espabiles. Y la perderás sin siquiera decirle un "Te quiero Sakura". Patético, hombre, eso es lo que piensas de ti mismo. Y das media vuelta, tratando de no mirar atrás.

···

Han pasado un par de días desde que la viste en aquella banca, con expresión abatida. ¡Pero hoy es tu día! Es tu gran momento, pues está sentada a la sombra de un hermoso cerezo, sola y con la misma expresión, que tanta ternura te causa.

Mejor actúa rápido amigo, ese que se acerca por el otro lado es Rock Lee y viene muy decidido. ¿Qué es lo que trae en la mano? ¿Flores para la dama? ¡Piensa en algo! Coge un par de hojas, un pájaro, lo que sea, ¡pero apúrate!

Espera, él llegó antes, miras como te la quitan, ¿no? Eres un masoquista hermano… ¿O no? Si no lo eres, qué haces viendo como Sakura ¡¿rechaza a Lee?! ¡Viva! La salvaste por los pelos. Pero ya pasó el momento, ella se levanta y se va.

···

El tiempo no podría ser mejor. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¡¿Un mes?! Dios, si serás lento… pero hoy estás más que decidido. Es su cumpleaños, y tienes una excusa para darle un regalo. ¿Qué mejor regalo que un beso? Porque eso deseas, besarla.

Y ella aún no te dice una palabra, está esperando a que tú le hables. O peor aún, ella se ha decidido a no hablarte, no hasta que la beses. ¿Trágico, no? Pues apresúrate, o algún otro vendrá y la arrancará de tu mira.

¡Dios, esto sí que es difícil!

Es una lástima, tú te sientes tan tímido, que no puedes ni balbucear. Y te apabullas ante ella, sin saber si te quiere. ¿No te da pena? No puedes hablarle, pues está rodeada de gente. Y te acobardas. ¡Pero no debes! ¡Eres Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage!

Que mal, nuevamente se te va a ir…

¡¿Pero que dices?! No te debes asustar, ella es a quien quieres, ¿no? ¡Pues sé hombre y ve a besarla!

Debes de estar preparado, ella no esperará mucho más. Sabes que no puedes echarte para atrás, ni siquiera hablemos de parar. No trates de esconderte, que el sentimiento te alcanzará igual. ¿Quieres besarla? ¡Entonces lo harás!

···

Oyes la música sonar. Y ha pasado otro día más. Ella se empieza a impacientar, mientras que observas a todos bailar. ¿Qué haces tú en esa fiesta? Ella decidió celebrar su cumpleaños así, con música, baile y mucha gente.

Y no puedes ni moverte, ella te vuelve a mirar. Tú ni siquiera articulas palabra, ¿o ya se te olvidó cómo hablar?

Y aquella canción dice "Besa a la chica". ¿Hay que hacerle caso a la canción? ¡Claro que hay que hacerle caso! Y por eso, mientras te mira, te diriges hacia donde está.

"Sakura" – La llamas decidido. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

"¿Si?" – te pregunta, mirándote fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos del color del jade, de las esmeraldas, de las hojas.

"Yo…" - ¿Qué esperas? ¡Bésala de una vez! - "Quisiera saber si tú…"

"¿Si yo…?" – repite ella. Hazlo, amigo, hazle caso al corazón, que canta al ritmo de la canción. Tienes que besarla, ya estás aquí, ¿verdad? ¡Debes hacerlo!

"¡Al diablo!" – gritas avergonzado. Mala jugada. Ella se confunde y frunce el ceño. Mala señal.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"- inquiere ella. Bravo amigo, la malograste. Pero, ¿por qué la sigues viendo? ¿Por qué cada vez está más y más cerca? Sientes que se acerca a ti, la rodeas con los brazos y sientes su aliento cálido.

Y ya no puedes parar, ya no hay marcha atrás. No puedes retroceder, solo atinas a besarla. Y allí, en medio de la gente, mueves tus labios al compás de los suyos. Ya no tienen manera de parar, deben de estar locos. Sientes que morirás pronto. ¡Ella te matará! Pero la besaste y eso es lo que cuenta.

Tanto tiempo esperaste y resultó ser fácil. Ahora ambos saben, que lo que sienten es amor. Y yo, tu conciencia te pregunto: ¿Qué tan difícil fue? Solo debías seguir al corazón, que canta al ritmo de la canción: "Besa a la chica, que todo saldrá bien".

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿La historia estuvo bien? Si les ha gustado denme su opinión, y si no, también mándenmela.


End file.
